The Best! ~Updated Morning Musume~
The Best! ~Updated Morning Musume~ (The Best！～Updated モーニング娘。～) is Morning Musume's 6th best album and 1st remix album. It was released on September 25, 2013 in 2 editions: regular and limited edition. The album features re-recorded and rearrangements versions of their older songs, as well as re-recordings of their recent singles. Tracklist CD #LOVE Machine (Updated) #I WISH (Updated) - 9th Generation, 10th Generation, 11th Generation #Ren'ai Revolution 21 (Updated) #The☆Peace! (Updated) #Souda! We're ALIVE (Updated) #THE Manpower!!! (Updated) #Aruiteru (Updated) - Michishige Sayumi #Ren'ai Hunter (Updated) #One•Two•Three (Updated) #Wakuteka Take a chance (Updated) #Help me!! (Updated) #Brainstorming (Updated) #Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai (Updated) #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke #Wolf Boy (ウルフボーイ) Limited Edition DVD #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke (Dance Shot Ver. II) #Ai no Gundan (Dance Shot Ver. II) #Album Special Interview and Making of Featured Members *6th Gen: Michishige Sayumi *9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon *10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka *11th Gen: Oda Sakura (Debut Album) Album Information Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku ;LOVE Machine *Original Arrangement: DANCE☆MAN *Updated Arrangement: Hirata Shoichiro *Vocals: **Main Vocals: Sayashi Riho **Sub Vocals: Michishige Sayumi, Fukumura Mizuki, Ishida Ayumi **Minor Vocals: Kudo Haruka, Oda Sakura ;I WISH *Original Arrangement: Kouno Shin *Updated Arrangement: AKIRA *Vocals: **Main Vocals: Fukumura Mizuki, Sayashi Riho, Oda Sakura **Sub Vocals: Ikuta Erina, Suzuki Kanon, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka ;Ren'ai Revolution 21 *Original Arrangement: DANCE☆MAN *Updated Arrangement: Okubo Kaoru *Vocals **Main Vocals: Michishige Sayumi, Sayashi Riho **Sub Vocals: Fukumura Mizuki, Ishida Ayumi, Oda Sakura **Minor Vocals: Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka ;The☆Peace! *Original Arrangement: DANCE☆MAN *Updated Arrangement: Okubo Kaoru *Vocals: **Main Vocals: Michishige Sayumi **Sub Vocals: Fukumura Mizuki, Sayashi Riho, Ishida Ayumi ;Souda! We're ALIVE *Original Arrangement: DANCE☆MAN *Updated Arrangement: Hirata Shoichiro ;THE Manpower!!! *Original Arrangement: Matsubara Ken *Updated Arrangement: Egami Kotaro *Vocals: **Main Vocals: Sayashi Riho, Oda Sakura ;Aruiteru *Original Arrangement: Suzuki "Daichi" Hideyuki *Updated Arrangement: Okubo Kaoru *Vocals: Michishige Sayumi ;Wolf Boy *Arrangement: Okubo Kaoru *Vocals: **Main Vocals: Fukumura Mizuki, Iikubo Haruna, Kudo Haruka **Sub Vocals: Michishige Sayumi, Sayashi Riho, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Oda Sakura TV Performances #Help me!! (Updated) #Wakuteka Take a chance (Updated) #Brainstorming (Updated) #Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai (Updated) #One Two Three (Updated) #*2013.09.10 Odaiba Gasshuukoku Mezamashi Live 2013 #Brainstorming (Updated) #One Two Three (Updated) #*2013.11.03 J-MELO #LOVE Machine (Updated) #*2014.01.31 Music Station Concert Performances *All songs were performed at Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~ ("Souda! We're ALIVE", "Aruiteru", and "Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai" were part of a medley). #LOVE Machine (Updated) #*Naruchika 2013 Fuyu Morning Musume #I WISH (Updated) #*Naruchika 2013 Fuyu Morning Musume #Re'nai Revolution 21 #*Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Haru ~Evolution~ (as part of a Medley) #THE Manpower!!! (Updated) #*Naruchika 2013 Fuyu Morning Musume #Aruiteru (Updated) #*Naruchika 2013 Fuyu Morning Musume (as part of a Medley) #Help me!! (Updated) #*Naruchika 2013 Fuyu Morning Musume #Ren'ai Hunter (Updated) #*Naruchika 2013 Fuyu Morning Musume #*Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Haru ~Evolution~ #One Two Three (Updated) #*Naruchika 2013 Fuyu Morning Musume #*Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Haru ~Evolution~ #Wakuteka Take a chance (Updated) #*Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Haru ~Evolution~ #Help me! (Updated) #*Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Haru ~Evolution~ #Brainstorming (Updated) #*Naruchika 2013 Fuyu Morning Musume #*Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Haru ~Evolution~ #Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai (Updated) #*Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Haru ~Evolution~ (as part of a Medley) #Wolf Boy #*Naruchika 2013 Fuyu Morning Musume Trivia *This is Michishige Sayumi's 2nd album as leader. *This is the 1st album featuring 11th generation member Oda Sakura. *This is Hello! Project's highest selling album of 2013. *This is their best selling album since Morning Musume ALL SINGLES COMPLETE ~10th ANNIVERSARY~. Oricon Chart Positions *'Total Reported Sales:' 21,848 External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese, English it:The Best! ~Updated Morning Musume~ Category:2013 Releases Category:2013 Albums Category:Best Albums Category:Morning Musume Albums Category:10 Members Line-Up Category:2013 DVDs Category:6th Generation Albums In Category:9th Generation Albums In Category:10th Generation Albums In Category:11th Generation Albums In Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:Remix Albums